Harmony with the Light
by Hakugai
Summary: Daemon is back! With a lot of trouble with him. And Hikari is the key to defeat him? What s going on? o.O Digimon02XDigimon-Frontier X-over; TakuyaXHikari pairing. / My summary is so bad XD
1. The Dream They Met

**Harmony with the Light  
><strong>

**My first Digimon fic! I loved Digimon when I was a child. And it makes me a bit sad how different the newest season now is..  
>But Oh Well...<br>I got inspired of TakuyaxHikari pairing through the two fic _**Crossing Worlds:The Sealed Digivice**_** and **_Forgotten Legends_ both story from Sightbent. I recommend those two fic, they are both amazing! Though, one isn´t so far yet.  
><strong>****

**So I thought, I should also try a TakuyaXHikari fic, too =D  
>But be warned, it´s not well written like the two Storys of Sightbent and my grammer sucks. But I will try to improve.<strong>

**This fic is about three years later after they banned Daemon into the Darc Ocean, meaning (Digimon 01/02):**

**Joe: 18**

**Tai (Taichi), Matt (Yamato), Sora: 17**

**Mimi, Izzy (Koushiro): 16**

**Yolei (Miyako): 15**

**Davis (Daisuke), Kari (Hikari), T.K. (Takeru), Ken****: 14**

**Cody (Iori): 12 **

Chapter 1: The Dream They Met

It would have been a beautifuly sunshine morning for Taichi Yagami, if it wasn´t for the fact that his cute little sister, Hikari Yagami, revealed that she is DATING. How can that be? She´s only 14, Taichi whined. And of all people it was THIS person... He couldn´t get mad at him, no matter what. But he can´t really blamed it, there were sparks between them... But it is just too early!

"Mou~ Oni-chan! Are you still sulking?" Hikari sighed.

"I´m not! It´s just... You are still to young to date someone!" Taichi retorted.

"You are just jealous because you still haven´t date anyone, though you are three years older than me, Oni-chan!" Hikari scoffed.

"Since when did my cute litter sister became so evil?" Taichi sulked in a corner.

"Hikari-chan!" A male boy suddenly called, you could cleary hearing his happiness in his voices.

_`There he is.. ´_ Taichi sighed.

"Takeru-kun!" Hikari smiled to her boyfriend, giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"I still can´t believing that" Taichi whined.

Takeru Takaishi felt guilty for Taichi, "I´m sorry Tai, maybe I should have asked you for permission to date your sister"

_`Why is he such a good person? __If this was someone else, __I would have beat him up already! ´_ Taichi cried.

"Huhu~ Maybe we will become Family-members, Huh~ Tai-ONII-CHAN?" Another boy leaned against Taichi shoulder, with a smirk. It was Taichi´s best friend Yamato Ishida, also the brother of Takeru, who is dating his little sister right now.

"F-Family-members? NOO! I will not letting my little sister to be married at that age!" Taichi shouted trying to protecting his little sister, but instead of gratitude, he got a hard hit from her.

"Oni-chan! Don´t be ridiculous! I´m not marrying in this age!" Hikari scolded.

"Let´s go, or we will be late for school" Takeru laughed, as everyone beside Taichi nodded.

* * *

><p>After the news, of Hikari and Takeru are dating, is announced to their friends. They all got different reaction of that.<p>

Sora Takenouchi and Mimi Tachikawa where delighted of the news, asking a lot of question to Hikari.

Koushiro Izumi wasn´t really interested as he tipping something on his laptop.

Joe Kido couldn´t believed it. Was there always something between them? Why didn´t he noticed that?

Ken Ichijouji and Cody Hida gratulated them.

Miyako Inoue widenend her eyes, a bit shocked of the news.

And Daisuke Motomiya... he cried... and cried... and still cried...

"Um.. Everyone.. I know you guys still have lots of questions about Takeru-kun and me..., but I need some fresh air" Hikari smiled.

Takeru look worried at her, "Should I accompany you?"

Hikari shook her head, "It´s alright, I will be back soon", with this she kissed Takeru on the cheek. (This made Daisuke and Taichi crying even louder)

* * *

><p>On the roof, Hikari enjoyed the calm breeze around her.<p>

"... Am I doing the right choice of dating him?" Hikari whispered to herself. Actually she didn´t love Takeru in that way, she like him more as a brother not as a lover. Even the kiss between them, didn´t felt right to her. Maybe it was just her imagination, her friends did said, that they look cute together. They even said, they knew it from the beginning that Takeru and her will become a couple in the futur. Hikari sighed... Why did she has dating Takeru-kun in the first place again?

Suddenly her heads hurt and her vision become blurry. As she opened her eyes again, she was standing on grassland with beautiful flowers around her. The sun shines brightly at her and the sky peformed a rainbow above her, even though it hasn´t rained at all. _`Oh Yes.. because of this...´_

Hikari looked around, clearly searching for something. As she finally found what she had searched, she walked to the direction, but stopped after few meters, why didn´t she walk further? Because a cliff was in her way.

"The same dream again..." Hikari mumbled to herself, still looking at the object she had searched earlier on. "Just... Who are you..?"

The Object was actually a human boy, with messy brown hair. She could only saw the back of the boy, but she could guess, that he was around her age. But what really worrying her was all the bandages that covered him and you could clearly saw some blood that leaked out from the bandages. Is he alright? Where did he got all those wounds? Why can´t he answer to her? Question over Questions played on her mind, but then again, this is only a dream...

This "Dream" last three months already, she didn´t know why, it´s just happened. It was always the same, she was on a beautiful grassland with flowers. And there was this boy on the other side, but she couldn´t walked to him, a cliff was in her way. She tried to get answer from him by shouting, but it was always the same, he didn´t reacted, he didn´t turned, he didn´t even moved, as if he was a frozen statue in this place.

She sighed, this was also the reason why she dated Takeru. Maybe she believed that this "Dream" would disappear, if she has another boy in her mind. But no luck... it´s still the same... And breaking up with Takeru just like that, would break his heart. She didn´t want to lose her best male friend.

Suddenly she got angry, "You know what? It´s all your fault! Why are you appearing in MY dream? Because of you, I lied to my friends! I lied to my best friend, who believed that I love him as a lover! You..."

Hikari sniffed, falling on her knee, "Just who are you? Please! Just tell me at least that!"

She waited and waited, but nothing, nothing happenend. Hikari smiled frustated, wiping her tears away, though her tears still flow out of her eyes like a waterfall, "Just like I though, it´s impos-"

Suddenly a voice cut her, "T...ku...a... K...n...b...ra"

"Eh...? D-Did.. you just told me your name?" Hikari jumped, widened her eyes.

To her shocked, the boy finally turned his head slowly to her direction, his left eye was covered with bandages, while his right eye looking emotionless at her, the eyecolor was brown and even though they are meters away, she could saw no life in this eye.

"C-Can you tell me your name again?" Hikari pleaded.

"..." The boy still looked emotionless at her, Hikari´s heart hurts. It was like, he were looking deep into her soul with this stare.

"P-Please" Hikari begged again. Still no answer from him. Hikari looked down, "Still the same..."

"Takuya Kanbara!" Suddenly a voice, behind of her, said. Hikari widened her eyes, when she turned.

It was a boy... It was a 5 years old boy, who is grinning at her.

"Who are you..?" Hikari hestitated.

"I am him.." He smiled, pointing at the boy on the beyond the cliff.

"Eh..?" Hikari asked, well... He does looks like a younger self of him.

"Child of Light..." Suddenly a highly voice spoke. A black suited Knight appeared behind the 5 years old boy, who claimed to be the same boy, who haunted her dream in the last three months.

Hikari recognised the knight, it was a Digimon and it wasn´t just any Digimon, it was the leader of the Royal Knight himself, "Alphamon...!"

"The fate of two Worlds will lie in your hands" The mighty Knight said.

"W-What..? What do you mean by that?" Hikari retorted.

"You will get your answer... soon..." Alphamon said, as he disappeared with the younger boy out of her sight.

"Wait! You just can´t just leave!" Hikari shouted. Suddenly the world around her shattered like glasses. As she fell, she screamed, grabbing the air above her, though there was nothing to grab. But a shadow suddenly appeared above her body.

"Hi...K...ri..." A voice echoed.

"Eh..?" Hikari looks aboved and as the shadow got closer to her, its become clearer. It was the silent boy of the her long replying "Dream". His face drew closer to Hikari´s as they both falling further down, a bit too close on Hikari´s note with a small blush. But right now she didn´t care... It was the first time since three months to look at his face so close.

"Just.. Who are you...?" Hikari whispered, reaching for his cheeks and strocked it as they both keep falling into nothing. His right eyes seems to be death... No emotion, nothing... But all of sudden she feeled water dripping on her face. "Eh..." Was all she responded, looking back to the boy, still emotionless, but his right eye was crying.

"Hi...ka...ri..." She watched as his lips said her name.

...

...

...

"Hikari! Hikari!" Somebody shook her.

"Eh..?" Hikari snapped.

"Hikari! Thanks good, I thought something happened to you!" The voice said in relief tone as he hugging the girl.

"Tak-?" Hikari whispered.

"Yeah, It´s me, Takeru" Takeru smiled. "What´s happened to you?" he asked seriously.

Hikari pushed him away, her heart beated, she almost said a different name in front of him, "It´s alright, I... I just need some rest..."

"Hikari?" Takeru wondered, what´s is wrong with her? Earlier on as he found her on the roof and called by her name, she didn´t reacted at all. He panicked and feared that something like the Dark Ocean would be happen again.

"Guys! We have a big problem!" Miyako brutally opened the roof door, calling those two.

"Huh?"

* * *

><p>"So Gennai said, we should immediately come to the Digital World?" Gatomon, Hikari´s digimon partner asked.<p>

Hikari nodded, a bit tired of the day, many things has happened and she didn´t got to rest yet.

"Is everyone here?" Koushiro asked. They all nodded.

"Alright, Digi-Port! OPEN!" As they holding their Digivice on Kousiro´s laptop up. They all disappeared into the screen and reappeared in front of Gennai´s house.

"Finally you are here..." Gennai spoke with a serious tone as he invited the digidestinied into his house.

* * *

><p>"So.. What´s up, Gennai?" Taichi asked, normally he would be more relaxed, but he could tell, there is something serious of this meeting.<p>

"I.. have a video messenge..." Gennai replied, as he put a cassette in the video recorder. "This is a serious matt-," Gennai stopped, as the eyes of the Digidestined widened out of shock, _`I guess, I can´t blamed them, but why isn´t the sound on? Oh! I accidentally turned it off, here we go´. _

"KYAAH! Don´t toch it!... Don´t touch it!" A female voice begged.

"Your breast become larger again, didn´t it?" Another female voice smirked.

"Eh...?" Gennai widened his eyes, did he heard wrong? And turned to the screen. The location was on a hotspring. The female Digidestined were taking a bath, as Mimi teased Hikari on the video. Gennai quickly turned off the Recorder while sweating. "Upps.. Wrong video... Hahahaha...Haha...Ha..." He laughed it off, but he could sensed the dangerous aura behind of him.

"You... sick... pervert..." Sora looked angrly at him.

"Aha... This was the serious thing you wanted to tell us.. ? Well thank you for that.." Taichi twitched, he didn´t need THAT kind of information of his cute little sister. And all the other Digidestined (mostly the girls) glared at Gennai.

Genai quickly put in the correct video and a sick laugh, stopped the Digidestined for beating Gennai up.

"Kukuku... Well.. well.. Did you know, how long I count the days, for our reunion? Though.. Three years are surely long" A sick voice laughed.

"I-It can´t be... Daemon...?" Hikari whispered.

"It can´t be! How did he escaped from the Dark Ocean, we banned him forever there!" Davis shouted, disbelieving at the screen.

"Why I am here, you asked? Well... Did you really thought I would be sealed in this Ocean forever? Kukuku" Daemon replied, as if this was a livechat.

"Though... I got a little help from my "FRIENDS", by the way... They ARE in the SAME league as myself" He grinned, as the Camara zoomed out to revealed 6 different shaped shadows behind him.

"Oh no... 7 Kinds of him? This... This is not good!" Cody shuddered.

"T-This is truly a problem..." Taichi clenched his fist.

"And know what?" Daemon grinned, as the camara zoomed in to one of the shadow behind him. It was clearly a female Digimon, the Digidestined could tell. It seems like she was sitting on a chair sidewised and she also seems to be sitting on someone´s lab, as she playing with something above herself, which the camara didn´t showed.

As the Camara slowly moved up, Hikari widened her eyes. The female Digimon smirked at the camara as she stroked the cheek of a chained boy, who totally looks like dead.

All the Digidestined looks shocked.

"A...human... boy..?" Taichi widened his eyes, holding his hand over his mouth.

"H-How cruel..." Sora instantly closing her eyes, the boy was completly chained up and it was looking like he was totally abused by them.

"I-It can´t be...T-Takuya...?" Hikari whispered. It was indeedly the same boy from her last 3 month "Dream". His hair is the same, the bandaged and wounds are also the same. But the different is, his left eye isn´t covered with the bandaged, it was his right eye instead. And the left eye didn´t has the same brown color as the right, it was bloody red, that made her shiver. And the tears, which fell from his left eye was pure blood.

"This... We have the Child of "Destiny" on our side." Daemon laughed loudly. "You can already give up on your planet! Your world belong to us!"

-To be continued-

* * *

><p><strong>Uff.. That it for now. And I apologies again, for all of my grammatical mistakes. I hoped you enjoyed the story.<strong>  
><strong>So.. See your next time~<strong>


	2. An Ally?

**Harmony with the Light**

**Uff, it was actually hard to write Chapter two... Actually I rewrote this Chapter about 5 times already... Oh well**

* * *

><p><strong>To my reviewers: [Thanks for that, by the way.]<strong>

**Dannichigo:**  
><strong>Yeah I agree with you, I also think that all Hikari x Takuya pairing fics are truly interesting. I hope my story can also become a really interesting fic.<strong>

**KoumiLoccness:  
>Well, I didn´t really thought about other pairings yet... But I will considering your pairing choice.<strong>

**Sightbent:  
>I really looooooooooooooooove you storys. So much... That I hope that this love won´t turn into a crime somehow. xD <strong>

**Yeah I also read the story of the two of them. I´m glad that Growlmon1 upload a new Chapter =D**

**Yep, I really think you story is really well written. I also can understand you, with the Rereading, Rewriting, Reposting, etc. system. I also do the same with my other fics that I write and it´s really helped me a lot. I even got the feeling that I have improved step by step. Though, I still have a long way to go. **

**And lastly, please enjoy the new Chapter and also the Chapters that will come in the futur. =)  
><strong>

**Agito B. McFly:  
>Here you go. ;)<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: An Ally?<span>

"Child of Destiny..? But I thought Willis is the holder of the Crest of Destiny!" Daisuke wondered.

"Wrong, I may can use the "Digi-Egg of Destiny", but that doesn´t mean I´m the "True" holder of the Crest of Destiny" Suddenly a voice cut in.

"Willis!" Daisuke jumped in suprise.

"W-Why are you here?" Miyako wondered.

"Gennai summoned me" Willis replied.

"It was because of this _[Child of Destiny]_ thing" Gennai explained.

"Then.. What do you mean with "True" holder of the Crest?" Koushiro asked curiously.

"Think about it.. How many Digidestined exist in the world?" Willis smiled.

"Well... The number isn´t small" Taichi frowned. "But what have this to do with the number of the Digidestinied?"

"Then.. Do you really think, that there are so many different "Attributes" exist for "Everyone" out of there?" Willis sighed.

The digidestined in the room glancing each other. He has a point, there are too many Digidestined in the world for various attributes-crests holder.

"Even though you have "your" attributes that suits you the most it doesn´t mean that you are the TRUE holder of that crest" Willis said.

"If we think about it... There was a time, when we mixed our D-Terminals, but we could still used the Digi-eggs from the others" Takeru remembered. (Reference from the Drama CD: _[Digimon Adventure 02: The Road to Armor Evolution]_)

"I see... But how do you know that this boy IS the TRUE holder of the Crest of Destiny?" Koushiro asked.

Willis took the controller and rewind the Video and stopped it at a point. "Do you see his bare right shoulder? It´s only showed half, but you can cleary see one half of the symbol of the Crest of Destiny. And with Daemon talking him as the Child of Destiny. It is certainly that he is the "True" holder of the _[Crest of Destiny]_."

"You mean like a mark?" Koushiro looks really interested.

"Yes, all the "True" holder of the Crests have the symbol of their Attributes on their body" Willlis said.

"You mean... like that..? Ken asked, as he put his wristband away. You could cleary saw the symbol of "Kindness" on his arm. Everybody looks shocked at him.

Willis widened his eyes, "I didn´t thought to find one of the "True" holder that fast..."

"It appeared three months ago... It didn´t got off and I thought it was weird, so I covered it with my wristband. I didn´t thought much of it..." Ken explained, he is really embrass to tell them something like that to his friends.

"So because, he is the true holder of the Crest of Destiny, they captured him? Those bastards!" Taichi shouted angrly.

"Hmm... But it´s strange... I mean even though I have this mark, I don´t feel anything different than before" Ken wondered.

"That because, the "Child of Destiny" is something special... But to the truth I don´t really know what kind of special he is..." Willis sighed. "But... You can clearly feel that Chill on your back if you look at him..." he glanced to the Screen.

"Anyway, we need to free him" Taichi clenched his fist.

"You right... But what can we do? Daemon is there... And if it wasn´t enough, there is also 6 other Digimon with the same strenght as himself, if he telling us the truth" Yamato sighed.

"Even so! We can´t let him stay there!" Hikari suddenly shouted. "We must definitively free him!"

"Hikari, calm down" Taichi said, a bit suprise of her outburst. "Unfortunately, Yamato is right... We can´t just storm in without a plan against them... And we only know about Daemon... Who knows what the six others can do"

"They are surly, including Daemon, the 7 Demon lords of the Digworld..." Willis replied.

"The 7 Demon lords?" Koushiro asked.

"The **Seven Great Demon Lords** are a group of Demon Lord Digimon who each represent one of the Seven deadly sins. They are indivdually tremendous strong!" Gennai shuddered. "This is really not good..."

"B-But..." Hikari looked down.

Taichi smiled down at his little sis, "Don´t worry we definitively bring this boy out of there, but we need to form a plan HOW to do that."

"But to see you outburst like that.. Do you have any connection with this boy, Hikari-chan? I mean.. You got really bewildered after you saw that boy on the screen. Maybe you are familar with him?" Willis asked.

"I-I..." Hikari hesitated, why didn´t she just told them about her "Dream"? It would answer his question.. Well, somewhat. But she has the feeling that this "Dream" is only meant to be hers, so she hesitated.

"And...?" Willis waited for an answer.

"Willis! It´s not like Hikari-chan is the only one who got bewildered about this boy! We all are really shocked of his condition on this video" Takeru suddenly cut in. The other girls of the Digidestined agree with him.

"You right... I´m sorry for pressing on you, Hikari-chan" Willis apologized, still... he can cleary saw that Hikari was hiding something... Bur for now, he will let it go.

"I-It´s okay..." Hikari looked down... She is really thankfull for Takeru... But on the other hand, she feels like she is betraying him.

"But seriously... What should we do?" Sora mumbled. "We don´t even know the location..."

"Actually, we found it already out" Willis and Gennai laughed.

"It was actually easy.. Its seems like they already inviting us in... Well, I think they were so sure of themself, that they thought that they didn´t need to hide from us." Willis sarcastically laughed.

"Haha, those bastard" Taichi sweatdropped.

"Well... One problem lesser... But still, I don´t think we could really fight them head on... And don´t forgot, it´s been already three years since we fought a huge battle" Koushiro sighed.

"And they surly have some underlings around ultimate lvl..." Willis added.

"Then it is impossible to save him!" Mimi freaked out. All of the Digidestined looked down, they have to admit... That their chances to come out alive of it... Is about 0 %.

Hikari holding tight on her skirt. She wanted to shout: "It doesn´t matter, we should storm in and rescue him!" But she know that they all are right... They have barely a chance against them. But still this heartbreaking feeling inside her...

"Shit!" Taichi fist connect the wall as he is feeling so hopeless now. "What should we do..?"

"So... The digidestined of this [World] are already conered... Though.. it´s noble from you... For trying to find a plan to rescue him, even though you don´t even know a bit of him..." A boy suddenly walk in. The boy seems to be in the same age as Hikari.

"Huh...? Who are you..?" Taichi looked at this boy. "Gennai, did you invited him?"

"Not that I know..." Gennai narrowed his eyes.

"Relax... I´m somewhat also a [Digidestined] though I´m a bit different from you guys" The boy sighed.

"You still didn´t said your name" Taichi said calmly to him.

The boy smiled, but suddenly looked sad as he turned to the Screen of the Television, "You know... I can tell that you have the same personalty of him... Well, back then..."

"What the... Don´t avoid the question again!" Daisuke finally snapped annoying.

The boy smirked, "Heh... Actually YOU resemble HIM more... Well, alright.. I´m your ally... Or should I better say... I want YOU to become OUR ally"

"Wha-" Taichi got really confused.

"My name is Koji Minamoto"

-End-

* * *

><p><strong>I hope I see you next time soooooon~<strong>


	3. Legendary Warriors

**Harmony with the Light**

**Sry guys, for the long update T.T Instead of an excuse here and there, I apologized to you guys 100 time! I hope you will forgive me. I have my reasons, but it´s somewhat alright now. I try to update regulary from now on. =D**

* * *

><p><strong><strong><span>To all my reviewers: <span>Thank you all for your compliment and comments! I will try my best for this fic =D****

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: Legendary Warriors<span>

"Koji... Minamoto..?" Taichi repeated the mysterious boys name, who is leaning on the door. All of the other Digi-Destinied glanced to each other, suspecting this boy a lot.

"What do you mean with becoming your ally, Minamoto-san?" Koshirou finally broken the ice and asked.

"I think it´s obvious...Fighting against those Demon Lords and of course freeing Takuya, too" Koji seriously said.

"You know Takuya?" Hikari suddenly jumped up.

Koji glanced to Hikari, wonder why she outburst like that, "Yeah... He is a fellow Digi-Destinied of mine"

"Are you also a [True-Holder]?" Willis asked.

"I do not know what you mean... But it´s seems like you know a lot of those [True-Holder] case of [This World]" Koji replied.

"This is now the second time you mention [This World]. Do you mean the DigiWorld apart from the HumanWorld?" Koshirou asked.

"... It´s just too trouble for a detailed explanation" Koji sighed.

"But..!"Koshirou frowned.

"Just wait a bit longer, your questions will be answered" Koji said.

"Fine..."

"I..!" Hikari was about to continue to ask about Takuya, but Koji cut her in.

"Well before we continue this conservation... I want us to change the location" Koji sighed again, turning around to leave the room.

"Wait! How can we trust you? We don´t know anything about you yet" Willis stopped him, while his guard is still up.

"A cautious person, huh?" Koji smirked. "Well, you guys could learn something from him" Koji still smirking, looking at Taichi and Daisuke who were ready to fellow him, without any doubts.

"Oh..! Ähm... Uhm... Actually we were going to the toilet... Haha..." Taichi and Daisuke laughed together.

"..." Willis and the others sweatdropped at their obvious action.

"Well to answer your question... Just come outside, then I am sure you will trust me" Koji said, without looking to Willis and left the house.

The DigiDestinied looking at each other, they didn´t know what to do. Should they just following a stranger? Maybe it was a trap and a Digimon is disguised as a human, it´s not impossible after all, remember Mummymon and Arukenimon.

"Wait a minute... Where is Hikari-chan?" Takeru finally noticed something, Hikari isn´t in the room anymore.

"Eh/What?" Taichi and Gatomon looked around, Takeru was right, his/her little/taller sis/partner has disappeared.

"This Bastard! Did he kidnapped her?" Daisuke shouted, running out of the house. The others following him close behind.

* * *

><p>"Hika-" Daisuke was about to shout, but stopped midway as he reached the outside of Gennai´s home. Hikari is also outside and like Daisuke she was just as speechless as him.<p>

"..." As the others followed after, they were also stunned of what they saw.

Patamon, Takeru´s partner, widened his eyes.

Gatomon, Hikari´s partner, mouth was wide open.

Lopmon, Willis partner, was overwhelmed.

"Seraphimon, Ophanimon and Cherubimon..." Willis was just as overwhelmed as his partner.

"You finally came out.." Koji sighed, his hands in his pocket. A blue bandana were wrap around his arm, he wore black jeans and a white vest on his blue shirt (The vest also has the symbol of light [Frontier] on his back).

Behind Koji were the **Celestial Digimon** ("Three Great Angels"). And around Koji were 9 different childrens with the same style of vest.

One saw identically to Koji, but he has shorter blue hair. This guy wore white trousers and the same vest as Koji, only in black (The symbol of Darkness is on his back). "Don´t mind this guy, he is always like that. By the way, my name is Kouichi Kimura, his twin" Kouichi smiled.

"So... Those guys are the strongest DigiDestinied from [This World]? Nice to meet you, my name is Izumi Orimoto" Izumi giggled. This girl has blond hair and has a flower hairslide stuck on her hair. She wore a pink skirt and a red top with a pink vest on it (The vest has the symbol of wind on her back).

"Want´s some chocolate? Or should I show your some magic tricks?" A big guy grinned, offering some chocolates out of nowhere, to the Digidestinied. The big guy is dressed with blue jeans and his vest are blue/yellow (The symbol of Lightning is on the back).

A smaller boy, around Cody´s age snatched the chocolates away. "Sorry, this guy always doing some useless tricks to impress people. But he is a nice guy, his name is Junpei Shibayama and my name is Tomoki Himi" Tomoki smiled. Tomoki has a ballon hat and a brown scarf, his vest color are green/white (The symbol of ice is on his back).

"I suppose it´s my turn to intodruce myself, am I right? My name ist Shizune Kotone" Shizune gentle smiled like a big sister to her younger sibilings. She seemed to be in the same age as Taichi (She looks like Pia from Rune Factory 3. I like her XD). She wore a beautiful blue dress with a light blue vest on it (The symbol of water is on the back).

"Good day, my name is Grey Albert, I´m Shizune-sama butler" Grey bowed. He is the tallest from all of them. He has green hair and dressed as a normal butler with a green tie, though instead of a suit he wore a green/silver vest (The symbol of steel is on his back).

"Hey! Hey! My name is Atsuko Kimira, nice to meet ya" Atsuko winked (especially to the girls). He has black hair and blue eyes. He is actually really handsome, maybe a model? Whatever, it seems like he is the cheerful one, of the group (The symbol of wood is on the back of his brown/white vest).

"Hello, my name is Leo Hiroki" Leo said, offering Taichi a handshake, which Taichi took. It´s look like he is the leader of the group, well... Actually they just assume that, because he has a google head around his neck. (He look likes Llyod Irwing, from Tales of Symphonia/The symbol of Fire is on the back of his red vest)

"Like I said before... We don´t need them, they just dragging us down" The last person of the group grumbled, looking at the sky. The boy was in the same age es Cody and Tomoki, wearing a hat and a yellow t-shirt with brown trousers. (The symbol of earth is on his brown vest)

"What did you say?" Daisuke glared to the boy.

"Shinya!" Leo scolded, "We talk about it... We will need them, to fight those Demons on!"

"But-"

"No buts" Koji cut in.

"...Fine" Shinya sighed, it seems like he has a huge respect to Koji and Leo.

"I´m sorry, this is Shinya Kanbara, there is a reason why he act like this" Kouichi sadly smiled. Hikari widened her eyes at this surname.

"Are.. You all Digidestined like us...?" Taichi calmly asked.

The strange group glancing each other, before Izumi gave them an answer, "Well.. I suppose we are"

"What do you mean with "suppose"?" Koushirou wondered.

"Hm... How should we explain this... We are simple a bit different from you guys" Leo said.

"Then what is this "Difference"?" Ken entered the conversation.

"Uhm.. As you see.. Unlike you, we have no Digimon partners" Kouichi answered.

"Arent´s those angels your partners? But then again, there are only three, while you guys are ten...Let say you guys told us the truth... Then how can you fight against those demon lord without, at least, a Digimon partner?" Willis questioned.

"Well.. You see-" Kouichi tried to answer, but Shinya suddenly cut in.

"Instead of a long explanation, how about we just show them?" Shinya said annoying, while bringing out a strange brown device from his pocket.

"A new digivice?" Koushirou widened his eyes with interest.

"Wait Shinya! We don´t want to.." Leo was trying to stop him, but...

"Execute! Spiritevolution ... GRUMBLEMON!" Suddenly lots of fractal Codes swirred around Shinya, as the codes disappeared, an unknown Digimon took the place of Shinya.

"What The!" All of the Digidestined and their partner jumped back.

"... frigthen them" Leo finished his sentence with a facepalm.

"So! You actually ARE Digimons! You only want us to trust you, so you can stab our backs!" Daisuke glared, "Veemon!". The other of the Digidestined done the same and called their Digimon partners to the front, expect for Hikari; Taichi; Willis and Koushirou.

"Wait, Wait, Wait!" Leo tried to calm them down. "We ARE actually humans!"

"Lies!" Daisuke still glared, "How can a Human turn into a Digimon?"

"This IS our DIFFERENCE" Koji sighed, "Instead of Partners, we have the possibilty to turn into a Digimon"

"How can you expect us to believe you?" Koushirou asked, but still to be able to turn into a Digimon would be really facinating.

"Let me explain.." Finally one of the Angels spoke, it was Ophanimon, one of the Mega form of Gatomon.

Ophanimon told them about the war between human-typ Digimon and the Beast-typ Digimon in the ancient time; about the currupted Lucemon; the ten Legendary Anciest Digimon; the entrust of the spirits to the Celestial Digimon; Cherubimon who turned evil; the chosen Children; the Spirits-Evolution as well the so called Legendary Warrirors; the second fight with Lucemon and the save of the world, three years ago.

"Wait... I never heard such a story!" Gennai mumbled. "And you said, you called the children from earth three years ago... But wasn´t that the time, when the second Generations of Digidestined came?" He looked at Daisuke, Yolei, Cody, Takeru, Hikari and Ken.

"And there wasn´t any Warriors or the "Currupted" angel Lucemon at all" Willis added.

"That because... We come from another Dimension" Seraphimon said.

"...WHAT?"

"You kidding..." Taichi said disbelieving what he heard, "You really want us to believe that YOU guys come from a different earth?"

"Yeah... I know... If I heard something like that, I would shouted the same thing... But, please believe us, is the truth" Leo looked at Taichi eyes.

Suddenly Grumblemon destroyed a big stone with his hammer. "Just leave them, if they don´t believe us! If we wait any longer this world will be also falling apart! I can´t forgive those demons! If you guys don´t come, then I will rescue my brother myself!" He shouted angry, before turning back to a human.

"Shinya..." Leo looked sadly at him.

The Digidestined were taken aback from this boys outburst and glanced to each other.

"OKay, I believe you" Taichi suddenly broke the silent and grinned, his hands comforted Leo´s shoulder.

"Tai!" Sora looked disbeliving at him.

"Aren´t you a bit too trusty?" Yamato sighed.

Taichi shook his head and grinned, "About 6 years ago, we didn´t even know about the Digimon world, even though it was so close to us... So why shouldn´t be there another Earth? And my instic tell me that we can trust them"

"Heh... This is just our Tai" Yamato grinned, "Alright I also believe them."

"I guess, me too" Koushirou said.

"Ehh, why? Aren´t you the typ, who don´t believe at anything, if you can´t calculate in your computer?" Mimi widened her eyes.

"Because it´s seems interesting, beside not everything in my live is about technology" Koushirou simple answered.

Mimi pouted, _`Then why don´t you notice me?´_  
>"Fine, then I believe them, too" Mimi said, looking away from Koushirou.<p>

_`Is she mad at me?´_ Koushirou wondered.

"Same" Willis and Ken agreed with Koushirou at the same time and laughed together as they noticed that.

"Me too" Joe smiled.

"Eh? You too, Joey? But.." Sora was shocked, that even Joey believed them.

"Over the years, I learned, that there are times you just need to trust, even if the plans are ridiculous... Right, Tai?" Joey grinned.

"Ahahaha" Taichi silly laughed that off.

Sora sighed, "I guess, you guys won, I will believe them too"

"Our seniors, Ken and Willis believe them... Should we believe them too?" Yolei whispered to Cody, Takeru, Daisuke and Hikari.

"If Tai believe them, then I believe them, too" Daisuke said, without any doubts.

"I knew that you would say that" Yolei sighed. "What about you Takeru?"

"Well, same for me" Takeru smiled.

Yolei looked to Cody, "You belive them too, right?"

"Yeah..." Cody nodded.

"Aaargh, Hikari, what about you? ... Hikari?" Yolei looked around, wondering where she is."Eh? Did she disapperead again?"

"... Freeing your brother... Do you mean Takuya? After all.. You have the same surname as him" Hikari there suddenly beside the boy, who turned to Grumblemon earlier on.

Shinya glared at her, as she mentioned Takuya´s name, "I see no point, telling you"

"Please... Tell me... Who he is...Takuya..." Hikari looked down, finally she has the chance to know more about Takuya, about the boy who appeared in her dreams for so long.

"Takuya is an important person to us all here" Leo answered. The face of the new group covered with sadness, as they heard their friends name.

"... What happened?" Taichi asked, not sure if it was the right time to ask.

"We... We failed to protect him..." Koji clenched his fist.

"... Let´s talk about this another time" Willis suggested, knowing there is no point to force them, if they are not ready to talk. The"Warrirors" silently agreed.

Hikari looked down, she felt frustrated. Still... She knows nothing about Takuya.

"...As I notice... I can see.. You are familiar with those Demon Digimon´s are you?" Willis come straight to the point.

"Yes..." Leo nodded, "They... They destroyed our earth... Our World..." Leo clenched his fist.

All of the Digidestinied widened their eyes, "W-What...?"

"3 Months ago.. Our World... Was destroyed by them..." Leo continued, with such a frustrated voice, that shocked the Digidestinied.

"The same time as my dream begun..." Hikari holding her hands over her mouth.

_-To be continue-_

* * *

><p><strong>Puh, finish... Seems like it will be serious from now on... Just wait for the next Chap ;)<strong>

**Yeah.. As you see, I add for the missing Spirit-holders (Water, Wood, Steel and Eart), Oc´s and Takuya´s little brother Shinya for them~ **  
><strong>And you notice I replace Takuya, the holder of the Spirits Agunimon and Burninggreymon, with another Oc. I have my reasons for that. I hope you don´t mind this all.<strong>  
><strong>I planned a seperate Story for that. It´s like a "Movie". It´s a prolog to this story. This will tell how Shizune, Grey, Atsuko and Shinya become their respective Spirits and why Leo replace Takuya as the holder of fire. And of course, the beginning of this fic. I think the "movie" will last 5 Chapters (There will be many timeskip).<strong>

**So.. All that said, see you next time ;D**


End file.
